Academy Day
by Ruki44
Summary: Konohamaru and Hanabi try to play matchmaker with Naruto and Hinata! Total choas ensures! Will they ever match them together? HinaNaru KonoHana Rated T for more violent stuff later
1. Konohamaru's and Hanabi's Sure Fire Plan

Ruki44: Yes, yes I know I should be working on my other stories, but I had been working on this one for awhile now! So yea.

Hinata: Shouldn't you be updating The Demon Prince?

Tetra: Or Legend of Zelda: Shikon Jewel?

Ruki: AND A DAY IN THE LIFE (Digimon one people) WHICH YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!

Ruki44: I know, and I'm working on them all, especially your's Ruki! Sheesh!

Tetra: Finish one before you start another!

Ruki44: But then my great idea will be lost!

Tetra: So diffictult...

Ruki44: I know, now do the disclaimer Tetra!

Tetra: Kuso...Ruki44 doesn't own Naruto, Digimon, or Legend of Zelda...if she did there would be a hell lot of plot changes...

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

Academy Day

Konohamaru and Hanabi's Sure Fire Plan!

Konohamaru was walking down the street sulking. Today was Family Day at the Academy and he didn't have any family members to bring in. His grandpa had died thanks to that snake creep, Orochimaru, and if he didn't, he was the 3rd hokage and wouldn't have been able to come anyways. Then there was always his Uncle Asuma, but he was out on a mission with his team and wouldn't be back till next week so that was a bust too. He wished Naruto were here, Naruto was like his big brother, and surely he could bring him in for Family Day…

* * *

Hanabi waited patiently for her sister to come down the stairs. Today was Family Day at the Academy. She supposed she could bring in any of her family, but she didn't want too. Father was, well he would scare all the children with one glance. She could have taken Neji she supposed, but he had to go somewhere with his team on a mission. She had asked about his team once, apparently Neji only had one sane member on his team besides him. That was TenTen, the weapon's mistress. His teacher Gai was all about youth and wore the most hideous outfit, a green spandex with orange legwarmers. And his teammate Lee was a miniature clone of him. She met them once, at 5'o clock in the morning when they had attempted to get Neji on a "youthful run around Kohana" as they put it quite loudly. Now she can't look at any spandex without her eye starting to twitch. That had left Hinata. Hinata, unlike most of her family, was kind hearted. She was quiet and stuttered a lot, and was annoyingly shy. But under all that she was determined to prove herself to their father, to everybody, and she supposed a certain blonde haired loudmouthed ninja that had beaten Neji in the 3rd exam. She figured that her sister had a "crush" on the "Mini Yodamine" as she had dubbed him after comparing him to a picture of the fourth. But she didn't say that out load, out load she referred to him as "Blondie". Anyways, she really didn't think the word "crush" had enough leverage to explain how she felt about the boy. "Pitifully madly and deeply in love" was a more accurate description she thought. She knew this because when she had asked about the boy, her sister turned bright red and wasn't able to string together a sentence that one would could understand.

"Sorry I'm late Hanabi. I had to tell Shino-kun and Kiba-kun I would be late." Her sister said coming down at last. Shino and Kiba were her teammates under Kunerari. Shino was a bug user and kind of quiet. Kiba had a dog named Akamaru that went **everywhere **with the kid. He was load and kind of annoying. Her teacher Kunerari was nice and was a genjutsu expert, best in the village.

"It's ok. Come on, let's go! And we are sitting toward the front this time!" she said smiling and taking her older sister's hand. Hinata sighed and she just shook her head. For some reason, Hinata didn't like being in the limelight, which she found kind of funny because her "crush" did.

* * *

He was walking past the Ramen Stand when he heard a voice yell,

"Seconds old man!" Konohamaru froze on the spot. There was only one person that would yell that load and eat at the ramen bar.

"Naruto-nii-san!!" He cried throwing back the flap to the ramen stand to see his Anaki eating some ramen. Naruto turned around and grinned.

"Konohamaru! Long time no see! What's shaking little buddy? Want some ramen, I'm buying!" Naruto said happily. Konohamaru grinned. Naruto hadn't changed at all.

"Maybe later Naruto-nii-san, but right now I have to head over to academy. And I'm so glad you're here because today is Family Day and I want you to come in as my big brother!" he declared happily. Naruto looked shocked for a minute and grinned.

"Sure thing Konohamaru! Here old man! Come on kiddo, you can ride on my shoulders!" Naruto said picking up Konohamaru, completely ignoring the fact that the boy had grown after 3 years.

* * *

They were in the front row, Hinata was glancing shyly around, probably looking for somebody she knew. Just then Konohamaru walked in, pulling a boy along while laughing happily. The boy was taller then Konohamaru, probably the same age as her sister. He was wearing an orange and black jacket with orange pants. The boy's Kohana headband seemed to be keeping the boy's messy hair in line, blonde messy hair... It couldn't be the Mini Yodamine, or could it…the boy turned toward the front and she saw a pair of cerulean eyes. Yep it was defiantly the Mini Yodamine. She was about to say something to her sister till Iruka walked in.

"Ok class! I see a lot of familiar faces today, what a nice turn out. Ok, Family Day goes like this, your family member tells a bit about themselves so we can understand a bit more about your world. Ok we will go in alphabetical order…" Iruka said, calling this one of her classmates name and then the kid's older brother came up and talked about himself until "Hyuuga, Hanabi" Iruka called out. Hanabi grinned and pushed Hinata up to the front giving her an encouraging smile.

"Hyuuga Hanabi" Iruka-sensei called out. He looked up curiously. Could this kid be related to Hinata and Neji? Just then the kid gave a really hot looking girl a shove up to the front and the girl turned around and gave the kid a friendly evil glare before proceeding up front. He squinted, that girl looked awfully familiar that is going up there, did he know her?

* * *

"Nii-san?" Konohamaru asked tentatively. Crap, he must have caught him staring at the pretty girl. Damn Ero-Sennin! That damn perverted hermit was getting to him!

"It's nothing Konohamaru, I was just thinking I know this girl, that's all." He explained because he could tell that Konohamaru was worried about him. Konohamaru nodded. He stared at the girl, he defiantly recognized the hot girl from somewhere, but from where? The girl turned around and if he was drinking something, he would have spit it out, and if he were eating anything, he would have chocked. The hot girl was none other than Hinata.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I am part of Team 8 under my sensei Kunerari. My interests include training, gardening, and many other things. My dislikes are people who judge people before they get to know them. My hobbies are training, hanging out with my friends and many other things. My dream is one day to prove to my father that I can be a good heir." Hinata said in her quiet way before sitting back down. (Ruki: That didn't sound right at all. Let me try, Hello my name is Hinata Hyuuga, I am part of Team 8 under my sensei Kunerari. My interest is Naruto Uzamaki. My dislikes are anybody who treats Naruto-kun badly. My hobbies include stalking Naruto-kun and watching him train. My dream is to marry Naruto-kun. Tetra: Perfect. Hinata: Ruki-chan, Tetra-chan! Ruki44: Come on Hinata, you know they're kidding around. Ruki: Um yea, let's go with that. Tetra: Yea, totally. Hinata: Oh yea? Hello my name is Ruki. I am a Digimon Tamer and my partner is Renamon. My interests are Takato and scaring the crap out of people. My dislikes are Ryo and anybody who chase after Takato. My hobbies are flirting with Takato and putting Kenta and Kazu back in their place. My dream is to marry Takato. Tetra: AHAHAHAAHA! Hinata: Hello my name is Tetra and I'm a fearsome pirate captain who is the last in line for the Hylian Royal Throne. My interests are Link, archery, and magic. What I dislike is when my crew drinks and anybody who tries to steal Link away from me. My hobbies are flirting with Link and scaring the crap out of people. My dream is to find the New Hyrule and marry Link. Ruki: AHAHAHAAH Tetra: So? At least I can admit, unlike you two. Hinata: I admitted that I like Naruto! Tetra: He doesn't know that, does he? You keep fainting around him… Ruki44: I go out and get a Wendy's burger and what do I find? All of you fighting during story time! Back to the story!)

"Thank you Hinata. Ok we will now take a break." Iruka-sensei said smiling. Konohamaru looked up him beaming.

"You know nii-san, I think I saw you baseball that you had told me you had taken away from you when you were here! I was going to get it back, but I got caught…" Konohamaru looked up beaming. He grinned. He was still missing that baseball… Pathetic, he knew, but he was unusually attached to his possessions…

"Alright! I'll be right back Konohamaru!" He cried running out to get his baseball.

* * *

She saw the Mini Yodamine running out the door.

"Be right back sis. I'm just going to talk to Konohamaru-kun for a moment…" she said grinning before skipping off.

"So Konohamaru, that your brother, the blonde boy?" she asked innocently rocking on her heals back and forth. Konohamaru grinned.

"Yup! Though he isn't related to me through blood, like you and your sister." Konohamaru said laughing sheepishly.

"I see, so what's his name? I remember him from the Chunin exams, but I can't remember his name…" she said grinning almost apologetically.

"Yea, he fought in the Chunin exams, and if the Sound Nins weren't there, he would have won too! His name is Naruto Uzamaki, don't you forget it!" he said puffing out his chest proudly. Naruto huh…

"So where did Naruto go a few minutes ago?" she asked innocently.

"To get his baseball that had been taken away while he was here…aw man I forget to ask him to get my Frisbee too!" Konohamaru said sadly. She then and there formulated an evil plan to get Naruto and her sister together.

"Neh, neh, Konohamaru, does Naruto like anybody?" she asked quickly in a low whisper.

"I don't know, but he was staring at your sister for a long time…" he said quietly as well, but he was confused, that was for sure. She rubbed her hands evilly together and got in her matchmaker mode that easily outdid Sakura's and Ino's. Konohamaru gulped nervously, you see she got this way **right** before she played matchmaker with Neji and TenTen. It was scary, he should know, he was um, obliged to help…

"Well my sister likes your brother, and your brother likes my sister right?" she said slowly grinning maliciously. Konohamaru gulped.

"Yup…" he said slowly, knowing **exactly** where this was heading…

"And my sister is too shy to talk to your brother, and your brother is too scared to go talk to my sister, so I'm thinking we should show them its ok to like each other, you get my drift?" she said smirking.

"Yea…" he said, but she heard in an undertone, "Unfortunately…" she just ignored it.

"So here's what we are going to do…" she said, leaning over and whispering the plan in Konohamaru's ear…

* * *

"Hey nii-chan!" came Hanabi's perky voice. She looked and there was her sister, smiling sweetly next to a boy who she knew was Konohamaru.

"Hello Hanabi-chan, Konohamaru-kun. What can I do for you?" she asked quietly. Her stutter was gone (thank god) but she still had a quiet voice.

"Konohamaru saw Naruto-kun's baseball in the old closet. Apparently, Naruto had forgotten to get it out before he graduated, so we were wondering if you could go it? We think it would be a pleasant surprise when he comes back and his old baseball had suddenly returned to him, wouldn't you say?" Hanabi asked sweetly while Konohamaru just grinned. She remembered the baseball in question; heck she remembered how it was taken away…

**Flashback**

"Hey Shikamaru, throw the ball!" Kiba yelled angrily. She was watching her crush, Naruto, play with three friends, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba.

"Troublesome…" the lazy boy muttered and tossed it half-heartedly to his best friend Choji.

"Neh, Neh, Choji pass it over here!" Naruto yelled hopping up and down. Choji then passed the ball to Naruto, who caught in turn. Just then, the class heartthrob, Sasuke Uchia, walked by Naruto giving him an evil glare that Naruto gladly returned.

"Congrats dope, you can catch a ball." Sasuke sneered. Naruto fumed. It was well known that the boy was "dead last". When Sasuke turned and walked away, Naruto threw the ball at Sasuke's head, knocking the Uchia boy out. Unfortunately for Naruto, Iruka was there and saw the whole thing. The baseball was taken away and Naruto was given a detention…

**End Flashback**

In the end they all had agreed that it was for a good cause because Sasuke wasn't in school for a couple of days, though Naruto got some of the best workout in his life running away from the angry Sasuke fan club…

"So what do you say Hinata-chan?" Konohamaru asked looking at her with stars in his eyes. Konohamaru saw Naruto as his hero and his brother. That's what she respected about him and how she convinced Neji **not** to go out and kill the boy when he learned Hanabi liked him.

"Fine, show me where it's kept…" she sighed, standing up. Hanabi grabbed her hand and pulled her towards an old closet.

"In there. We'll be lookouts!" Hanabi said grinning excitedly.

"Right…" she muttered. Just then the door slammed shut and she heard a click.

* * *

The minute Hinata was inside, they both slammed the door shut and Hanabi locked it, looking smug.

"Perfect" she said grinning evilly.

"HANABI-CHAN! KONOHAMARU-KUN! LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!" Hinata's voice came through the door.

"How will we know if this will work or not?" Konohamaru asked tentatively.

"Byakugen!" she shouted and was able to see through the door. Just then she could see Naruto appear behind Hinata.

"Neh, Hinata, what are doing pounding on the closet door?" she could hear Naruto ask her sister. Hinata turned around and even though she couldn't see it, she knew her sister was inventing several new shades of red.

"Nar…Naru…Naruto…Naruto-kun…" she stammered and just then she fainted. She couldn't help but sweatdrop, old habits die hard.

"I heard a thud Hanabi, what's going on?" Konohamaru asked confused.

"Hinata fainted when she saw Naruto." She answered quickly.

"Hey Hinata, Hinata! Wake up!" she heard Naruto say as he shook her shoulders. "I know! She needs medical attention! I'll get Sakura-chan to look at her!" she heard him say. Just then he tried the door. "OMG, IT'S LOCKED! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET HINATA TO THE HOSPITAL?!" She heard Naruto yell. She sweatdropped again, apparently Naruto didn't realize that Hinata just fainted. Just then Naruto picked up Hinata and put her on his back and with one hand, created a sphere of charka and blew the door up. Her and Konohamaru then watched Naruto run all the way to hospital.

PLAN A: Closet

Outcome: FAIL!

Reason: Naruto's technique known as "Rasegan".

* * *

Ruki44: I know, lot of different point of views, but its easy to tell who its from...I hope...oh well! Review! 


	2. Kiss of Life?

Ruki44: Sorry it took me so long, I was on writer's block...again...

Tetra: You kept good people waiting!

Ruki: Shame on you!

Hinata: I'm not in this chapter!

Ruki44: Yea, nothing was really good, so I thought I would give some background information on Konohamaru's and Hanabi's matchmaking skills, and to have some fun. Anyway, I don't own nothing! So don't sue me! Oh! And I almost forgot...

Rukia:2

Alexis: 0

Lethe: 0

Winry: 0

Megumi: 0

Tia: 0

Riza (from Fullmetal Alchemsit): 0

Vote people! I'm closing down voting things soon!

* * *

The Kiss of Life?

Konohamaru and Hanabi were sitting in the back of class, whispering to each other while Iruka gave his lecture that nobody was listening too.

"Ok that could have went better the other day, but still the next plan will work, believe me Konohamaru!" Hanabi whispered, trying to get the boy to go along with her.

"Yea? What do you got planned?" Konohamaru asked idly, doodling on his notebook.

"I'm thinking the Kiss of Life?" she said thoughtfully. Konohamaru stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, eyebrow raised in question.

"Isn't that how we got Neji and TenTen together?" he asked sweatdropping.

**Flashback**

"So you are saying it would be youthful to get my two teammates together?" a boy in hideous green spandex asked confused.

"Yes, that is what we are saying." Konohamaru said gritting his teeth. This boy was annoyingly dull witted, even more so then Naruto-niisan.

"I understand, but why?" the boy, who was also known as Lee asked again.

"To as Naruto would say, remove the stick that is up his ass, and we believe that TenTen may be the only one to do it." Hanabi said pleasantly. Lee nodded.

"Yosh! I will help Neji on the path to youthfulness!" Lee yelled ecstatically. Konohamaru waved his hands in front of Lee, trying to quiet the older boy down.

"Hey! Hey! Keep it down! We can't let Neji and TenTen know what we are planning!" Konohamaru whispered to Lee vehemently. Lee nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Lee asked in a whisper.

------------------------A half and hour later--------------------------------------

"So why are we going to the hot springs again?" Neji's voice could be heard in an annoyed tone.

"Because I need some rest and relaxation after running god knows how many laps around Kohana. That was awfully nice of you to convince Gai-sensei to let us go the hot springs Lee-kun…" TenTen said berating Neji and turning to Lee giving him a full on smile, not noticing Neji's jealous look. Lee smiled and waved his hand to show that it was nothing. Just then Team Gai noticed a certain peeping tom looking into the woman's hot springs.

"HEY YOU! STOP PEEPING IN THE WOMAN'S BATHROOM! IT'S UNYOUTHFUL!" Lee yelled, waving his arms widely. But one of his waving arms hit Neji, sending him into the water.

"Help! I can't swim!" Neji cried out. Hanabi swore softly.

"Crap, I totally forgot Neji can't swim!" she said, watching the whole scene fearfully. Konohamaru, who was right next to her, looked at her crazily.

"What?! Isn't he the genius of your clan? Why can't he swim?!!" Konohamaru asked wildly. Hanabi winced again.

"Everybody thought it was below them to learn how to swim, in fact only my sister can swim seeing as she has an unnatural interest in water, and I only know the basics because I'm afraid of drowning!" Hanabi cried out softly.

"Crap, what are we going to do?!" Konohamaru cried. "I can swim as well, but I don't think I'll be able to pull Neji to land!" Just then a splash occurred and both of them watched, along with Lee who was looking dumbstruck, the peeping tom who was being beaten up by a bunch of angry women, and the angry women as TenTen dove in to save Neji, who had just went under. A second later both of them resurfaced, but Neji was unconscious and wasn't breathing.

"Oh no! Neji isn't breathing! I shall go to Tsunade-sama and bring her back here to heal Neji!" Lee cried.

"It's ok Lee! I'll just perform mouth to mouth." TenTen said sweatdropping. This stopped Lee.

"Mouth to mouth?" he questioned. "What's that?" Everyone face vaulted, except Neji who was unconscious and still not breathing.

"Shut up and watch!" TenTen said annoyed and then started to do mouth to mouth on the unconscious Neji. Lee started taking notes muttering something about 'reviving the youthfulness' and so did Jiarya (Ruki44: Who was the peeping tom…if you couldn't figure that out, your just plain sad…) but for **completely **different reasons…Just then Neji eyes started to open, unknown to TenTen. His eyes widened because she was still doing mouth to mouth. His face turned red, easily rivaling her sisters (Hinata: I can't see Neji-nii-san doing that…Ruki44: But oh he did! See? I got the pictures of it! _Gives pictures to Hinata_ Ruki: Wow, that's pretty impressive color he got there. Tetra: You do this all the time? Wow, I wonder how many colors of red there are now…) TenTen leaned back and saw that Neji was awake and red faced. She blushed as she realized what had just happened.

"You ok Neji? You weren't breathing, and so…well yea, you're a genius so I guess I don't need to tell you…" she said rubbing her hand behind her head, not making eye contact.

"Ten…Ten…kissed…me…" Neji finally stammered out and then, imitating his cousin, fainted dead away.

**End Flashback**

Hanabi just smiled and shook her head.

"Good times…good times…" she muttered. Konohamaru sweatdropped.

"What the hell is she thinking?" he asked himself.

**Hanabi's Flashback**

While this was going on, she had grabbed Konohamaru's hand in fright and excitement. Luckily for her, Konohamaru didn't notice, so she was able to hold his hand without him saying anything about it.

**End Hanabi's Flashback**

"Hanabi Hyuuga…Hanabi Hyuuga…Hanabi Hyuuga!" Iruka was yelling out to catch her attention. Unfortunately, she was still in her own little dream world.

"Ano…Iruka-sensei…she won't be…here for awhile." Konohamaru said tentatively. Iruka sweatdropped.

"She's in her dream world again?" Iruka asked. It was well known that whenever Hanabi went into her dream world, no outside force could get her out. At least with Hinata all you had to do was say her name, or in extreme cases, poke her, but Hanabi was impossible to get out of her dream world. But she did well (Iruka suspected Konohamaru gives her his notes…and he was right since everybody generally avoids Hyuuga's like a disease, like they do Naruto…and Hanabi only got along with Konohamaru very well. She got along ok with Mogi and Udon…but that was about it.) so nobody complained.

Some people wondered what she dreamed about in that dream world…with Hinata it was easy to guess, unless you were Naruto…who didn't have any clue…but only Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi herself knew what was going on. And truth to be told, it rivaled Hinata's by long fold and Hinata's was quite…um…interesting.

* * *

Ruki44: Yea I know, I was vague...and I wanted to keep it T...

Hinata: Your evil!

Tetra: Don't deny it

Ruki: I don't want to know what Hanabi's thinking...

Ruki44: Ugh I know, anyway, review and vote people!


	3. The Conspiracy

Ruki44: Omg, I haven't updated this thing, in like, forever!!!!!

Tetra: You are one lazy bum!

Ruki: How long is this chapter?

Ruki44, Tetra, and Hinata: ...

Hinata: Random much?

Tetra: Why...

Ruki: My mom is in one of her 'photoshoot' moods. I'm planning on avoiding her.

Tetra: Ah. That sucks.

Hinata: Photoshoot? What's that?

Ruki44: Where you have to stand in front of a camera with a dress on, posing.

Hinata: What's so bad bout that?

Ruki44, Ruki, Tetra: ...

Hinata: You all wore dresses at least once!

Ruki44: IT WAS FORCED!!!!!

Ruki: I WASN'T GOING TO SEE HER AGAIN FOR A LONG TIME, I JUST WANTED HER TO BE HAPPY!

Tetra: I HAD NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER! PRINCESSES ARE FORCED TO WEAR EM!

Hinata: Ack! Ok ok! mutters Note to self: Never mention word dress in front of tomboys...

Ruki44: Anyways, I can't remeber if I had this poll going on in this particular story earlier, but I'm gonna add another co-host to the mix! And you people are going to excersise your voting rights and pick who! Here are your choices

Rukia (Bleach) 5

Megumi (Zatch Bell) 1

Tia (Zatch Bell) 0

Asuka (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) 1

Kagome (InuYasha) 1

Riza (Fullmetal Alchemist) 1

Winry (Fullmetal Alchemist) 0

Lethe (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) 0

Ruki44: Yup, so next chapter I'm closing em down! New co-host!! Anyways Hinata! Ruki! Tetra! Do the disclaimer!

Hinata: Shit

Ruki: Crap, damn her...

Tetra: Thought she would forget again...

Hinata, Ruki, Tetra: Ruki44 don't own Naruto, Digimon or Legend of Zelda!

* * *

The Conspiracy

Team 8 for today was joining Team Kakashi because Kunerari was deemed unable to go on missions and train, thanks to the baby. Team 8 was all to happy to team up with Team Kakashi, the violent mood swings was getting everyone scared, even Gaara when he came to visit one day was scared they were that bad.

"Damn it, where is Kakashi-sensei? It's been an hour already!" Kiba ranted walking back and forth.

"I have heard of Kakashi-sensei never being on time from Kunerari-sensei's rants, but I never imaged it was this bad." Shino agreed in his quiet way.

"The only thing I probably learned from Kakashi-sensei was patience and a bunch of charka control stuff, plus a bunch of stupid politics…" Sakura muttered lazily.

"Hey Hinata…" Naruto trailed off quietly. He was sitting next to Hinata, who for the first time ever didn't notice because she was beat tired and half asleep.

"Hm?" she replied, still half asleep. She was stupid enough to come at 6:30 and had been waiting a total of 3 and half hours.

"Your sister is Hanabi right?" Naruto asked looking thoughtful.

"Uh huh." She muttered again.

"I think Konohamaru likes her…" he muttered quietly. This woke her up.

"Konohamaru likes Hanabi too?" she yelled (well she just talked at a slightly loader then normal) causing everyone to stare at her.

"HOLY CRAP HINATA'S LOST IT TOO! FOR THE BUNKER!!!!" yelled Kiba running away. Shino sweatdropped at Kiba's stupidity, as did everyone else.

"I shall go fetch the idiot…" Shino said in a monotone voice and ran after him. Sakura jumped from the tree, which she was perched.

"Right then. So anyways, Konohamaru and Hanabi like each other?" she grilled them both.

"Hai" both answered simultaneously. Matchmaker Sakura started to grin.

"And neither of em know the other likes the other?" she said, tapping her fingers together in an evil plotting way.

"Hai…" both said uneasily. She then did an evil laugh that sent shivers down the spine, making the genin and Chunin fear the life of their brother and sister.

----------Meanwhile-------------

"Achoo!" Konohamaru and Hanabi sneezed at the same time. Moegi looked at them worriedly.

"You guys catching a cold?" she asked.

"Maybe…" replied Konohamaru, groaning a bit.

"Sure hell hope not…" Hanabi muttered. She hated colds…it made her feel sick as hell. And her father was no help either…that was for sure. Never trust Hiashi Hyuuga with cough syrup, or any kind of medication of that matter…he can't tell the difference between em.

* * *

Ruki: Damn a bit short...

Ruki44: Sorry but don't worry about it! I got somebody to hang out with you!!

Ruki: Yea? Who?

Takato: Um hello?

Tetra and Hinata grin and start snickering

Takato: Anybody home?

Ruki: You didn't...

Ruki44: I did

Ruki: I hate you

Ruki44: You know you love me, now go out with your boyfriend!

Ruki: He isn't my boyfriend!

Takato: Oh! Ruki, there you are! Ruki44, and ummmmm

Tetra: Name's Tetra, I'm a pirate, FEAR ME!!!!!

Ruki: She isn't scary, just hyper from time to time...just don't give her sugar...

Takato: So she's the same as Ruki44?

Ruki: No, your not supposed to give Ruki44 cheez its...

Takato: Ah, and who are you, with the pale eyes?

Hinata: Ano...Hinata Hyuuga, I'm a ninja.

Takato: I see, so you kill people.

Ruki: When she's pissed off, yes.

Takato: And how often is she pissed off?

Ruki: Eh...almost never...mutters thank god...

Ruki44 and Tetra shudder

Takato: What happened?

Flashback

TOTAL CARNAGE!!!!!!!

End Flashback

Ruki: Eh

Tetra: That is

Ruki44: Shouldn't you get going?

Takato: OH! Your right! Let's go Ruki!

Ruki44: Phew, managed to avoid that...

Hinata: Seriously what happened, I can't remeber anything.

Tetra: REVIEW AND VOTE PEOPLE!

Hinata: STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!


	4. Ino Agrees to Help

Ruki 44: **Laughs nevously** Wow I haven't updated this in a long time...

Hinata: No, no you haven't

Rukia: Your a lazy bum!

Ruki: **Hits Rukia's head** Baka! You weren't supposed to come out until you're introuduced!

Tetra: Too late now.

Ruki44: Well as a certain somebody totally ruined it, Rukia is the new co-host!

Rukia: Yup, Rukia Kuckiki, from Bleach. I'm a Shinigami and I love bunnies and...

Ruki: Please we all know you. Shut up.

Rukia: Some people might not.

Ruki: You don't to ruin it for them.

Rukia: WHY YOU! PREPARE TO DIE!

Ruki: BRING IT ON YOU BUNNY LOVING FREAK!

**Massive catfight breaks out**

Tetra: ...

Hinata: ...Ano

Ruki44: Yea, this does happen a lot. So...Tetra and Hinata, diclaimer now!

Tetra: What why?

Hinata: She's gone...

Tetra: ARGH! Looks like we got no choice.

Hinata and Tetra: Ruki44 doesn't own anything.

Tetra: Because she is a lazy bum.

* * *

Ino Agrees to Help

Hanabi sighed as they ate their lunch outside. Things were not going well at all. What they needed was an inside person around Hinata's and Naruto's age that would help…but who?

"Shikamaru, you lazy ass!" she heard Ino shout. TenTen? No…she had trouble catching her own man.

"You're supposed to give these flowers to Temari-chan!" Sakura? Scary temper…plus she was violent.

"Troublesome…" She heard Shikamaru complain. Neji? Wait what the hell was she thinking, Neji would just end up ruining the whole thing. He was so overprotective of both her and nii-chan.

"Don't troublesome me! You will give these flowers to Temari-chan! You like her don't you?" Lee? No, even though he did a good job in his role "Operation Kiss of Life", but he really is only close to Naruto. He wouldn't be able to do what he did with Neji and TenTen…

"Yea but…" Kiba? No…him and Naruto were rivals. Plus she had a sneaky suspicion he would try to get nii-chan for his own. So he was defiantly out of the picture.

"No buts! Now go give these flowers to Temari-chan!" Shino? She suppose that she could have him have a bug scare Hinata-nii-chan and she would jump into Naruto's arms…but wait Hinata wasn't afraid of bugs. Shino, Kiba, and her were freaking teammates.

"Troublesome woman, listen to me!" Choji? No…he was nice and all, but he was closest to Shikamaru then anybody else.

"What! Do you want me to take over your mind?!" Shikamaru! He could do his shadow position jutsu on Hinata-nii-chan or Naruto and make them kiss…but…wait. He had trouble with his own problems with Temari-san…Ino was currently trying to make him…wait…

"TEMARI DOESN'T COME TO NEXT WEEK! ARGH!" Ino! She was perfect! She wasn't afraid to play dirty and low, in fact that's how she played. Plus, she was friends with Hinata and Naruto, well mostly Hinata but that would be perfect! All she had to do with do that mind position jutsu or whatever and take control of Hinata and make her kiss Naruto or something then exit her body and boom! Problem solved. All she had to do now was ask her.

"Konohamaru, I got an idea how to get Naruto and Hinata-nii-chan together!" She told Konohamaru excitedly. Konohamaru looked up from his rice balls.

"Huh?" He asked stupidly. She turned and looked toward Ino with an evil grin. His eyes widened. "What are you planning Hanabi?" He asked, his mouth full making it hard for her to understand, but she did, because she's awesome like that.

"Just watch and learn and play along." She told him. She stood up and waved her arms.

"Hey Ino! Over here!" she yelled. Ino, who now was alone, looked over to them, smiled, and walked over.

"Hey Hanabi-chan, Konohamaru-kun! What's up?" Ino asked them cheerfully.

"Nothing much really. How's your plan on getting Shikamaru and Temari together?" she asked curiously. Ino sighed and held her head down in defeat.

"Not as good as I hoped…" she admitted. Hanabi grinned.

"Well isn't that a coincidence. You know how my sister likes Naruto?" she asked the older girl. Ino just rolled her eyes.

"Everybody knows it…except for the blonde idiot that is." Ino told her. She grinned even more. "Why?" Ino asked suspiciously after seeing her evil grin.

"Well, Naruto was at Family Day recently as Konohamaru's older brother and he saw Hinata and was practically drooling over her according to Konohamaru." Hanabi told her, still grinning. Ino caught on and started to grin.

"So they both have feelings for each other without knowing it…" Ino started and Hanabi nodded.

"Yes. Konohamaru and I tried locking them in a closet. That didn't work, seeing as Hinata-nii-chan fainted and Naruto didn't know what was going on and in a panic kind of blew the door down and rushed her to the hospital." Hanabi explained. Ino smirked.

"And what you need is some help, i.e. me, to get them together." She said smirking. Hanabi nodded.

"Exactly. We were wondering if you could control Hinata's mind and make her kiss Naruto or something." She asked hopefully. Ino smirked and rubbed her hands together.

"I can make her do more then that." Ino told her gleefully. She then noticed the aghast look on Hanabi's face. "Not that! Jeez little kids these days have nothing but they're head in the gutter…"

* * *

Tetra: Hm, Ruki44 still isn't back...and Ruki and Rukia are still fighting...

Hinata: Ok here's the popcorn.

Tetra: Thanks. Anyways review people!

Hinata: And please don't complain about the shortness or how long it took to update. Ruki44 knows, she's just a bit lazy.

Tetra: A bit?


End file.
